Fight The Flu
by AgentMulderFox
Summary: [AU] Mulder&Scully's happily ever after. Emily didn't die; William wasn't given away. Mulder is not an FBI target & Scully works in a hospital like on IWTB. What will happen when Mulder walks into the house to his sick family? Fluffy & angst-less ONE SHOT fic. [Haven't corrected any mistakes. English is not my first language]


_Just to set some things clear, I don't own the whole cast of X-FILES. Nor the main idea. My very very best friend SashaAlexanders (go check her stories out) started the whole fic. I completed it from the moment after Mulder checked on Scully's temperature. Hope you like some MSEW (Mulder, Scully, Emily & William) moments. It's AU. Emily didn't die, and Scully didn't give William away. And Mulder wasn't kicked out of the FBI. It's their happily ever after :) Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been an extra long and particularly boring and stressful day at work, and Mulder had been counting down the minutes till he could go home from the minute he got to work. The last ten minutes until 4:30pm had been hell on earth for Mulder and seemed like an eternity, but as soon as the clock struck 4.30pm, Mulder was up and out of his office in the basement like a bat out of hell.

It wasn't so much he hated his work, he loved it, it just wasn't what it used to be. Not now he knew the truth and especially not now his partner was no longer there. Ever since Scully had left, Mulder always got into work a little later and left a little earlier, not being able to face the office without her.

Without the stunning redhead and her science, work just felt, _odd,_ like there was something missing. The ceiling could no longer be seen and the office could be quite hazardous with little yellow pencils randomly falling every which way.

But still, Mulder could not complain. Sure, he missed his partner during the day, but at least he got to go home to her and their two beautiful children every single night. Dana Scully may not be his work partner any more, but she was going to be his life partner until their last dying breaths, and Mulder wouldn't change that for the world.

It was a little after five when Mulder finally got home and he was shocked, and almost heartbroken, when he was not greeted and almost knocked off his feet by his son and daughter.

"Scully?" Fox shouted as he got deeper into his home, throwing his keys in the bowl and hanging his coat up.

No answer.

For any normal person, this would be a normal occurrence. His wife and children could be playing in the park, or at the grocery store or just generally out like normal people... but Mulder and Scully had been through hell and back to get to where they were today, a happy family, and for Scully and the kids to not be home, well that gave Mulder cause for concern.

"_Scully_?" He shouted again, more fear present in his voice than last time as he entered his living room.

A warm, tingling feeling spread through his chest, washing all his fear away, as he laid eyes on his family. The three of them were curled up on the sofa, Emily snuggled close to the left of Scully and William snoring (and drooling) curled up on Scully's stomach.

As if on queue, Scully stirred in her sleep and woke up as Mulder placed a sweet, loving kiss on her soft, warm cheek.

"Was I, was I sleeping?" Scully yawned, her voice thick with sleep. Her eyes squinting at the light, but enjoying the sight of Mulder's smiling face. It was a blurry sight, but she loved it all the same.

"Yup" Mulder smiled, taking his still sleeping three year old son into his arms so Scully could sit up straight.

"How long was I out?" Scully asked, stretching out her arms and the kinks in her back.

She felt somewhat guilty for Mulder whenever she forced him to sleep on that sofa, but at the end of the day, he did deserve it.

"Its just after 5, I'm not sure" Mulder pulled Scully up from the sofa, kissing her 'hello' on the lips.

"Mustn't have been long, only about half an hour or so" Scully sighed. She was beyond tired right now. "I got a call from Emily's school just after 10 saying she threw up and they were sending her home. The pair of them has been throwing up all day non stop" Scully sighed again, stroking her son's rosy, chubby cheek before checking his temperature with the back of her hand. "He's burning up"

"So are you" Mulder added, his hand on Scully burning, slightly damp forehead. Sighing, Scully groaned a little "Really? I've got a major surgery tomorrow… I cannot miss it… This patient really, _really _needs me…" She complained with her hands on her waist, like she always did.

Mulder laughed a little and kissed her forehead "Well, I'm sure that if you rest and let _me_ handle this pair, you'll be just fine by tomorrow. Plus, I can make you some noodles soup… The one and only meal that I don't burn." He laughed softly, looking at Scully, who gave him a sympathetic smile "Sure I mean… I should go through the case's files and read more about the procedure…" Mulder raised his finger in the air, earning an eye-roll and a sigh from Scully "**But **you will take a short nap till 9, and then eat some dinner in bed, while I make sure these two eat something and rest." Scully smiled to him, looking at Emily, knocked out on the couch "Go take a shower; I'll take them to their rooms." Scully nodded, leaning in to kiss William's chubby cheek and Mulder's lips "You're an angel…" She said, walking away to their room, to take a bath.

Mulder took William upstairs, changing him into his pyjamas so he'd be more comfortable. Putting him down, he made sure the little kid was well tucked in and asleep. When Mulder was closing the door behind him, a ten years old Emily came in front of him "I don't feel well, dad…" She muttered, rubbing her left eye with her fist." Mulder kissed her forehead and pulled her up "Come here, you'll take a shower and then we'll watch some Tv on the couch so we let mommy rest, okay?" Emily nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

Biologically speaking, Emily wasn't his. But the moment Scully saved her life, and adopted her, Mulder came up as her father at every situation. The kid, by her own choice, started calling him **daddy** and even when Mulder & Scully's relationship wasn't solid, or official, she still saw him as her father. Because, at the end of the day, he was the only male figure on her life and he acted like a dad for her. Besides, the kid's heart was earned by Mulder the minute he made Mr Potato's face when they first met.

After all these years, Mulder and Scully's love brought them together, into a nice, warm and cosy two-floors' house on the suburbs of Washington. Along with the new house, William appeared in their lives, making them even happier than what they already were.

Walking towards their room while Emily showered, Mulder kicked off his work shoes. Making his best not to wake Scully up, he took a shirt and a pair of jeans off of their wardrobe. Took a quick shower and got dressed. After this, he made his way to Emily's room and knocked her door.

The little girl opened the door, smiling widely to the sight of her father, flashing her white pearled teeth "I'll be right out, dad." "Okay pookie. I'll be at the kitchen making some soup for your mom, you and your brother." "Okaay!" The girl closed the door and resumed changing while Mulder started to cook the soup. His daughter appeared and started helping him a few minutes later.

Everything was ready. He only had to give William a bath and change him into a clean set of pyjamas. Tucking Emily on the couch with her favourite blanket and CSI on the Tv, cradling a bowl of soup, he walked upstairs to take William.

After bathing the little boy and dressing him on his spaceships onsie, he walked downstairs with a cuddly William hiding into his neck to give him a warm bottle. He took a seat next to Emily on the couch, watching the show with William on his lap. The girl leaned against his side, smiling at the much missed presence of her father.

Waking up a few hours later, Scully stretched on bed, moaning a little as her bones and muscles hurt a little after sleeping on the same position for 3 hours. Padding downstairs on her silk pyjamas and a cosy white robe, she smiled at the sight of her _husband_ and _their_ kids.

Mulder was an amazing father, and person. She've learned this through the years. Not even once, when they first started working together, she pictured her life intertwined with his and two kids. But it wasn't something she complained about. She was more than thankful that it was Mulder who took care of her and their kids, because he was _really_ good at it. Padding to their side with her work files, Dana glanced at her kids and husband and smiled, taking a seat next to them on the couch. William cradled to her lap and Emily to Mulder's, cuddling them. Smiling at Mulder, Scully pecked his lips and started studying her files for tomorrow's surgery, with her son almost asleep over her and her husband and daughter next to her, watching tv. Outside, the winter snow was starting to fall, announcing that Christmas was _just_ around the corner.

**THE END.**


End file.
